Bad Boy
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Neji leaves. Will he come back for Tenten? Sequel is "I Miss You" NejiTen.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bad Boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember the Feelings

Remember the Day

My Stone Heart Was Breaking

My Love Ran Away

Neji turned to wave one last time. Who knew how long he would be gone. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I smiled and waved cradling my weak stomach and, no, I wasn't pregnant. Of course, Neji had explained, 'Destiny, blah, blah. Fate, blah, blah. TenTen are you listening? Well, I'll see you soon.' He had said.

I should have broke and cried, 'I love you! You can't leave me! I'll break into a million pieces.' But I stayed together for him.

Gai looked at me like I would begin crying anytime now. I held it in and then I counted after he was out of distance, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" I said before letting my tears slip out unnoticed by everyone.

I trained everyday as hard as I could. I cried my feelings out at night and then Tsunade gave me a mission in the land of waves. Neji was there and in my grasp. I packed the essentials and left early in the morning it had been two years since he had left. I didn't recognize him at all at first.

This Moment I Knew

I Would Be Someone Else

My Love Turned Around

And I fell…

I cried not because I was happy, because he was holding the hand of a pretty girl. I fell to the floor and ran out of the store. I decided to catch him later. I knew that my heart had shattered more and more and there was almost nothing left to keep my heart beating. Please don't let him be with her. Anymore.

The next day I caught him outside my hotel and I ran down to talk to him. "Hey." I said girlish and totally foolishly.

"Whatever." He mumbled not looking at me. I decided to step it up a level.

"Neji…" I whispered grabbing his hair and smoothing it, an action only I would have done. He glanced at me and took me in.

"TenTen. Why are you here, did something happen?" He asked worriedly. I frowned but quickly regained my smile, he couldn't just be happy to see me, could he?

"No I'm running a mission and Tsunade said that I should see what you've been up to." I lied smoothly. Never the truth between us always lies.

Flash back

Be My Bad Boy

Be My Man

Be My Weekend Lover

But Don't Be My Friend

"You know you love me more than you love this entire village." I said dropping another useless piece of paper describing missions and some stuff only Temari could figure out, stupid math percentages.

"You know that I do. I've told you before but I have a commitment to this village and soon… When we wed-that will be replaced." He said brushing my hair off my eyes. I looked at him hungrily.

"Come on… You know you wanna." I taunted moving closer to him and he attacked pushing me into the bed.

End Flashback

You Can Be My Bad Boy

But Understand

That I Don't Need You

In My Life Again

I loved seeing him and didn't want to walk away. So I did what only we did together I grabbed his hand and smiled. He held it for a minute before dropping it limply. "Tenten… This isn't going to work out." He said pushing himself away. "I've found another girl to spend my life with."

"It's okay. I'm just trying to be friendly. I missed you, you know?" I said holding back tears. "I don't need you anyway…" I saw the pain and shock in his pale eyes as I said the words but I didn't apologize or look back once I began walking away.

You Made This Promise

To Stay By My Side

But After Awhile You Just

Pushed Me Aside

Flashback

"I love you." I said blushing; it was the first time I had confessed my feelings for him. He was already holding my hand, my body, me. I felt weak, my chakra was used up and he was still with me.

"I love you, too. We're going to make it back to the village." He whispered holding my head against his chest. He was unsure; my body was in such a critical situation that the slightest movement felt like I was being ripped apart piece by piece. I didn't cry because I wanted him strong.

Maybe I would die and nothing would change between this world… Nobody would miss me…

Those thoughts swirled inside my head for a couple hours until we were back in the Leaf Village. He laid me down on a hospital bed and kissed my forehead.

He would miss me… He even said that he loved me like I loved him…

End Flashback

But he must not love me. He hates me then. He doesn't look at me the same; he doesn't smile every time he sees me. No, that hatred that I'm thinking of didn't come on just now, it was building up.

Flashback

"Okay I'll take the one on the right and you take the one on the left." I told my comrade. He nodded and took his stance. I giggled childishly as I watched him ready himself for the 100th time.

He glared at me coldly, his liquid eyes frozen. "Do you mind actually doing something?" He asked sarcastically as he took out a scroll and mumbled something that he thought I didn't catch,

"Worthless, piece of trash. She isn't cut out to be a Shonbi or my partner, she's too weak…"

Those words rang out as I pulled out my summoning scroll.

End Flashback

"Wait Tenten…" I heard him. Oh my God, he yelled my name.

You Never Thought That

A Girl Could Be Strong

But I'll Show You

How to Move On…

I turned around as he stopped in front of me. "Really, I'm fine without you. But you could give me a memento…" I said leaning into him. He brought his face down to mine for the last kiss of ours.

Be My Bad Boy

Be My Man

Be My Weekend Lover

But Don't Be My Friend

You Can Be My Bad Boy

But Understand

That I Don't Need You Again

No, I Don't Need You Again


End file.
